


I'll Live Only For Yuu

by ILoveMikayuu



Category: Mikayuu - Fandom, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School Life, Emotional, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Heartwarming, Lazy/ Emotional Yuu, M/M, Mika dreaming too much of Yuu, Mika obsessed with cute things, Self-Hatred, Setting - Modern, Slice of Life, a little violence, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMikayuu/pseuds/ILoveMikayuu
Summary: Yuu Meeting Mika changed Yuu and made him become more aware of his surroundings, Yuu is usually a lazy person who doesn't have a care on the world and only reads quietly in his own home, but after meeting Mika, his life changed, almost everything about him changed!( I'm new on making fanfics in this site and I promise I won't put too much swearing, I'll only do swearing whenever I think it's necessary. Thank you! )
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. "Yuu's usual day"

**Author's Note:**

> Some clean people might look really clean but in reality they're the dirtiest people you've ever met in your entire life.
> 
> ~ILoveMikayuu

Yuu's Pov:

I woke up early in the morning and blinked slowly,  
I breathe and rised from my bouncy bed then  
turned of my aircon and left the blankets unfolded.  
I'm Yuichiro Ichinose a lazy boy who finds nothing interesting in life (?) what I usually do after waking up is looking for my phone and see my notifications for people asking me things about a certain book I usually like to read and after 20 mins I went downstairs and my dad, Guren, eating strawberry sandwich called me. "Yuu, lazy brat come eat here!" 

...

Guren: " Your always so gloomy, lazy brat!"  
Yuu: " ok, ok yes i'm coming."

S⃣I⃣L⃣E⃣N⃣C⃣E⃣ F⃣I⃣L⃣L⃣S⃣ T⃣H⃣E⃣ A⃣I⃣R⃣

Guren: " It's as if someone died."  
Yuu: " this is usual."

Back To Yuu: 

I washed my hands with soap and washed my spoon, plate and cup. After that I opened the strawberry jar Guren left on the table and spread strawberry on my toast. I ate the toast and asked Guren something out of the thin air. 

Yuu: Hey, Guren?

Guren: Yeah?

Yuu: Don't you get bored with your everyday life?

Guren: What the... that's so sudden.

Guren: But yeah, to be honest I always find something to make my boredom gone.

Yuu: For example?

Guren: Like sharing and reading... yeah, hanging out with friends I guess?

Yuu: hmm oh, ok 

Yuu's eyes started to beam a little. Yuu went to take a bath. He got his towel after that warm bath and dried his hair completely. He proceeds to dress himself he wore his school clothes that makes him look like an o͟b͟e͟d͟i͟e͟n͟t͟ student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite sad, no one has read this chapter yet :<


	2. " Mikaela Tepes "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika meeting the most laziest person, Yuuichiro Ichinose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to continue this fanfic rest assured :D

Mika's Pov

I went inside of the school's gates. The guards usually check our own bags because of what happened back then in our school, after the guard checked my bag they let me inside, I opened my locker and switched my shoes with the PE shoes because I remembered it's friday today, and then I went to look for the boy's bathroom to change my clothes. All of a sudden I heard a loud voice saying.

??? : I HATE FRIDAYS!

I was surprised to hear a loud raspy voice.... and then the door opened, the boy who shouted turned to look at me with those angry green eyes. It was my first time seeing someone with real green eyes, face to face. He has a messy raven hair that looks fluffy to touch. I find it weird why I would be attracted to someone of the same sex.

Back to Yuu's Perspective:

Yuu glanced at Mika and He noticed the blonde dude's red ears and his forehead sweating. I asked him if he is not feeling well.

Mika: Oh!, i'm fine!  
Yuu: Really?, you are sweating too much do you need something? I'm fine to help.  
Mika: No, but t-thank you!  
Yuu: ok then.

Yuu walked near the mirrors and fixed his hair using his dry hands. Then he asked the blonde dude.

Yuu: Hey uh, what's your name?

Mika turned to look at Yuu.

Mika: I'm Mikaela, Mikaela Tepes.

"Mikaela Tepes huh?" Yuu thought to himself.

Yuu: can I call you Mika for short?  
Mika: yeah i'm fine with that.  
Yuu: also i'm Yuichiro Ichinose, you can call me Yuu for short!

Mika's Pov

" The nickname Yuu sounds good with -chan. " Mika thought to himself.

Mika: is it ok if I call you Yuu-chan?  
Yuichiro paused, his eyes dead with confusion stared blankly at Mika.  
Yuichiro is processing...

Mika: uh Yuu?

Yuichiro finally got himself back and nodded at Mika.

Mika for some unknown reason seemed to become quite satisfied of Yuu's actions and then again he realized a weird interest of his.

Yuu: but why call me Yuu-chan though?  
Mika: oh, I thought it sounds cute.

Mika said " cute " while smiling and thought that his inner mind seemed to have slipped.  
Yuu blushed, his jaw open revealing his teeth. " C-cute?" Yuu thought to himself.

Mika noticed Yuu's face blushing and felt the urge to pinch Yuu's cheeks and rub it with his palms. Mika absolutely like cute things.

(This is from the manga I hope you'll be happy seeing this <33)

Yuu have finally calmed down and a slight red blush can still be seen in his left ear and he told Mika that he will be going to his classroom.  
Mika agreed to Yuu with a dumbstruck face unable to do anything. As Yuu finally went outside of the bathroom. Mika vent his own anger on to the mirror and thought to himself  
" Isn't this what Ashera, my older brother said that I might be gay? but no, liking cute things wouldn't be enough to make me gay...It's just that this time it's a boy."  
Mika tried to calm himself down then went outside of the bathroom making sure nobody saw him having a mental breakdown inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad grammar i'm sleepy, also please tell me if you liked it in the comments xD


	3. Yuu's habit as a lazy person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter reveals Yuu's Pair in PE class.

Yuu's Pov 

I went inside of the big gymnasium and thought that PE would be the usual today, "a lot of troublesome things would happen since it's friday. " Yuu thought to himself.  
Yuu is usually unmotivated because he is the lazy type of person, but. His teacher said that he will be changing the pairings today since there is a student who finally attended the school after being given a house arrest. Almost everybody find this suspicious except for Yuu. Then a blonde haired guy entered the big gymnasium and the teacher told him to introduce himself because he has been long gone that some of his classmates forgot about him. The blonde haired guy introduced himself on a genuine manner. " Goodmorning everyone, I'm Mikaela Tepes." Then the PE Teacher said in a steady voice while holding the microphone. " is Yuichiro Ichinose here?! " 

Yuu: " I'm here sensei! "

Yuu said with a voice that's not so loud that everyone can still hear. The Teacher, Shinya Hiragi, is someone Yuu is respectful to.  
Mr. Hiragi then told Yuu that Mikaela would be his new pair and that his former partner, Shinoa Hiragi would be joining Mitsuba and Yoichi's Group.  
Yuu agreed to his sensei's idea, he then catches air to calm himself down. Mika went to Yuu and they both glanced at each other, they both have shocked expressions.

Yuu: y-you your that guy! from that time!  
Mika: Yuu-chan, we're pairs?  
Yuu: i'm so glad it's you Mika!  
Mika: y-yeah!

And so they continued chatting and flirting (?)

Shinoa facepalmed, Mitsuba sighed and Yoichi did a slight laugh at the sight of Yuu getting along with someone. They thought this was rare to happen for Yuu to have a sudden interest to someone he just met. They know Yuu is motivated by hearing his voice and actions. All of the students finished their PE class. " It's already recess time, my favorite subject!" Yuu said so loud that Mika grinned. 

Mika's Pov

" It's been a long time I've walked with a friend going to the cafeteria." Mika said. Yuu glanced and told him. .

Yuu: "what are you an old man?"  
Mika: "pfft...hahaha"  
Yuu: " hey! why are you laughing, Mikaaa!"

Yuu said with a long call of Mika's name. Mika then told Yuu the reason why he hasn't walked to the cafeteria with a friend for a long time.

Mika: You see I've been house arrested for 1 month.

Yuu turned to look at Mika with confusion on his eyes, but didn't ask him why. "He didn't ask me?" Mika thought to himself, he then stopped walking and Yuu did as well. They are finally in the cafeteria, lots of people are lining up to buy food, when Yuu saw the long line he ran towards one of the people lining up and asked her/him.

Yuu: uh hey! you!  
???: yes?  
Yuu: what is this long line for?  
???: oh that!

The unknown person has a red-coloured hair, strong build and red eyes that seem to look like one of those actors from a soap opera acting as a vampire.

???: they are currently selling a huge bucket of chicken curry!!  
Yuu: c-chicken curry?!  
Yuu: hey what's your name onii~chan?

The unknown person blushed at the sound of a raven haired junior calling him "onii-chan" Mika noticed what was going on and heard Yuu what he just addressed the senior he doesn't know. Mika bit his lips close to making him bring blood, he also is revealing a sour face that makes people around him flinch at the aura he is giving. The unknown person felt like someone is going to kill him, but before he run away he told the raven haired boy his name.

???: I'm Crowley Eusford it's nice meeting you, see ya!!

Yuu noticed Crowley looks scared for no reason. He then turned to look at Mika and told him that they should eat curry for recess because it's his favourite. Mika nodded and stopped biting his lips and smiled at Yuu with a small grin. Yuu find Mika's smile very appealing to him, he started blushing, red all over his face including his ears. Just by seeing this, Mika has the urge to tease him. Yuu was trying to calm himself down by drinking water and eating his chicken curry. Mika did the same however he keep on stealing glances at Yuu. Shinoa, Mitsuba and Yoichi noticed this the three of them keep on observing how Yuu is interacting with Mika. Yuu then asked Mika.

Yuu: Hey Mika!  
Mika: Yes Yuu~chan?  
Yuu: I know what you had been doing. 

Mika blushes when he heard Yuu knows what exactly he had been doing. " I shouldn't make it this obvious next time." Mika thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimizuki would be joining Mika and Yuu's group someday too (only in PE class)


	4. " A Transfer Student! "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Transfer student being introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might ask me why I prefer this than going with the usual english, I think it's appealing xD
> 
> Senior - Someone older  
> Junior - Someone younger
> 
> Sensei - is used for teachers at japan  
> Onii~chan - means brother

Yuu's Pov 

I went inside of the classroom with my friend Yoichi, a shy junior I've been friends with just a month ago. Shinoa and Mitsuba were chatting behind us about something called Seraph of the End Manga. Yoichi and I went to them and I asked them what chapter they were talking about. Shinoa wiped her tears from her eyes, I heard Mitsuba sniffing dramatically, " Man, this is the first time i've seen them like this." Yuu thought to himself. Then Shinoa responded to Yuu.

Shinoa:" It's chapter. 90..."  
Mitsuba: "..."  
Yuu: " you guys are acting like idiots huh?"  
Yoichi: " Yuu~kun don't say it like that."  
Yuu: " I don't care, give me that! "

Yuu got the book from Shinoa's hands, Shinoa was unable to do anything she couldn't help but cry, Yuu opened the book and found chap. 90.

Yuu: "oh, it's a characters death and a love confes- wait what?!"

Yoichi leaned a little to Yuu's shoulder to read the chapter with Yuu, he was dumbfounded. Yoichi couldn't say anything while Yuu knows exactly how it feels for your favourite character to die, because he's a lazy person, reading mangas is one of his hobbies. He also was very emotional and considerate of whatever happens inside of the story. Yuu turned to look at Shinoa and MItsuba and he gave them back their manga.

Yuu : " sorry guys."  
Shinoa : " it's ok Yuu~san"  
Mitsuba : " an emotional Yuu~kun"  
Yoichi : "Yuu~kun you can also be considerate too!"  
Yuu : "shut up! and Mitsuba, Shinoa you surprisingly support LGBT?"  
Mitsuba : "mhm!"  
Shinoa : " Why not?, huehueheu."

After knowing that they support LGBT, Yuu couldn't help but think that the two girls are are very honest with their feelings, he feels like opening more to them. " Being friends with someone as honest as themselves would be good to hang out with!" Yuu thought to himself. After that Mr. Hiragi sees Yuu opening more to his friends and grabbed the bell and rang it to remind all of his students to go back to their seats. Mr. Hiragi said to all of his students.

Mr. Hiragi : " All of you!, rise from your seats and greet me!"

The students greeted their sensei. Mr . Hiragi then told his students that there would be a late transfer student and told the transfer student to come in his classroom. "Please introduce yourself to your classmates this school year!" The transfer student with short pink hair and reddish brown eyes said.

???: I'm Shihō Kimizuki, call me Kimizuki I hope we get along... that's all!!"

Mr. Hiragi then told Kimizuki to seat beside Yuichiro. Yuu told Kimizuki something out of the blue...

Yuu: " hey you! pink haired idiot!"  
Kimizuki: " huh? "  
Yuu: " you'll be with Mika and I, in PE we're group mates! "  
Kimizuki: " how do you know th-"

Kimizuki was cut off by Mr. Hiragi, he hissed at Kimizuki like telling him to keep quiet whenever class is ongoing. " Shouldn't he be hissing at Yuu too?" Kimizuki thought to himself. After their class finished Yuu immediately grabbed his bag and went outside of the classroom without a care in the world. He then spotted Mika talking with his junior, Mika noticed Yuu.

Mika's Pov. {You excited?}

Mika then called Yuu, he left his junior that has long dark purple hair that almost reaches his feet, his junior stayed still and watched Mika go further going to Yuu grinning happily.

Mika: "Yuu~chan there you are I was finding you for a long time you know! I even asked my younger brother if he had seen you!"  
Yuu: "oh Mika! sorry I didn't know...I'll give you my phone number or we can text on WeChat if you want!"  
Mika: "just give me both Yuu~chan!"  
Yuu: "ok ok wait!"

While Yuu was giving me his phone number and info in WeChat I glanced at my younger brother, Ashera Tepes I did hand gestures to make him come closer to us. Successfully, he understood. Ashera then genuinely bowed to Yuu, Yuu he noticed this and bowed back to Mika's brother and he gave Mika's phone back to him, he then asked Ashera.

Yuu: " you look young, are you Mika's junior?"

Ashera glanced at Yuu and gave him a small smile that looks respectful to his senior.

Ashera: " yes, i'm also his younger brother!"  
Yuu: " y-younger brother?! both of you don't look alike, are you two adopted if you don't mind me asking?"

Yuu's habit as a lazy person makes him a little bit respectful to his juniors except for his seniors, Mika noticed this small detail, back to Ashera he responded back to Yuu.

Ashera: " Mika is the one who is adopted."  
Yuu: " Mika is the same as me then."  
Ashera: " huh?"

Mika was surprised hearing from what Yuu said, that he is an adopted child same situation as Mika. Ashera already know what Yuu meant by "the same." Yuu then told Ashera his name.

*Yuu suddenly broke the silence*

Yuu: "Oh sorry! I forgot to introduce myself to you, i'm Yuichiro Ichinose, you can call me Yuu for short!"  
Ashera: " thank you then Yuu."

Mika then grabbed his phone and texted Yuu to make sure the one answering the texts is Yuu, Ashera noticed this and made a hand gesture to Mika as a sign of saying "Goodjob Mika!" Yuu heard his ringtone and felt his phone vibrated inside his bag, he jumped. Mika didn't expect Yuu to be the jumpy type. Yuu pulled out his phone and saw a text message from Mika saying.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
*Text Messages* (1) l  
l  
Mikaela Tepes: Are you Yuu~chan? l  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - l

Yuu frowned at this for a single message surprising him, he then glanced at Mika and said.

Yuu: " of course it's me Mika! "

Yuu blushed feeling ashamed of letting his new friend, Mika know something to threaten him with, Mika then told Yuu.

Mika : " rest assured Yuu~chan I won't threaten you with something like this." (???)


	5. "Yuu~chan your so oblivious!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika going to Yuu's house and meeting Guren.

Yuu flinched when he **realized** Mika was reading his mind like a book, he then asked Mika.

Yuu: " h-how do you know what I was thinking for a second there?!"

" He is sharper than I thought." Yuu thought to himself while looking at Mika with furious eyes.

Mika turned to look at Yuu with a small grin revealing his teeth, he then responded to Yuu with a teasing voice.

Mika: "your so oblivious Yuu~chan, heheheh"

Yuu: "I... I'm not!"

"Yuu's face is red all over, that's so cute." Mika thought to himself while smirking.

Meanwhile... Ashera is just there standing and looking at both of them. Yuu literally forgot about Mika's brother right beside them. Ashera then called Yuu and Mika.

Ashera: "Hey i'm still here, idiots!"

Yuu flinched and noticed Ashera, Mika was aware of Ashera's presence the whole time, he then told Ashera that he should probably go home without him.

Mika: "tell mom that i'll be a little bit late going back home."

Ashera: "huh, w-why though?"

Ashera then got what Mika was planning, " So he is planning on walking him home..." he thought to himself. Ashera then told Mika.

Ashera: "nevermind, I got it!"

Ashera then left Mika with Yuu **alone**. Yuu was **clueless** the whole time on what they were going on about... Mika then grabbed Yuu's hands and brought Yuu's attention to him.

Mika: " **Yuu~chan**."

Yuu: "Mika, what was going on?"

Mika: "don't mind him Yuu~chan!"

Yuu: "uh ok then."

Mika: "come on, i'll carry your bag and walk you home!"

Yuu: "w..wait! you don't have to do that!"

(Other people's perspective)

Shinoa, Mitsuba and Yoichi who was observing them the whole time stopped and went to get their own bags to walk back home. Mika was finally able to reach Yuu's house and while they were already on front of the door. Yuu rang the bell's house, then a figure of a man with black hair opened the door and called Yuu.

Guren: "yo brat you're finally home!"

Yuu then proceeds to go inside of his house, he then reached to Mika's hands and told him with a wide smile and eyes locked against Mika's.

Yuu: "Mika, **thank you** , you seriously don't have to that, but **thank you**."

Mika: "ah, Y...Yuu~chan."

Mika is **literally** speechless to see Yuu's wide smile that seem to **attract** Mika a **lot**. " At least it's **worth it**." Mika thought to himself, he then grasped Yuu's hands gently and told him with eyes that seem to sparkle like a puppies'

Mika: " **anything** for you, Yuu~chan"

Guren then ruined the moment.

Guren: " now come in brat and help me prepare the food!"

Yuu hissed at Guren, he then asked Mika.

Yuu: " wait Mika!, before you go do you want to eat in my place?"

Mika flinched, he grabbed his phone and checked the time, "It's still 3:00" he thought to himself, he then looked up to Yuu and said.

Mika: "ok, it looks like I still have **time** for you, Yuu~chan."

Yuu: "that's great, come in here then Mika!"

Mika entered Yuu's house and noticed picture frames of Yuu when he was **young**. "just as I expected, Yuu~chan looks **cute** when he was a kid too!~"

Yuu caught Mika looking at those picture frames, he then told Mika something unexpected.

Yuu: "Guren stole those photos from me, I didn't actually agree on being pictured, don't misunderstood!"

Guren: " what's your problem brat?, they're only pictures"

Guren: "i'm going to cook beef steak"

Guren responded while he was cooking beef steak, he then told Mika to seat.

Guren: " and you blonde hair are you Yuu's new friend?"

Mika: "ah, yes I am, we met just **a while ago** in school."

Guren was surprised to hear this. " **a while ago? that doesn't sound like that brat...** " he thought to himself, Guren then observed how Yuu and Mika interact. He then asked Yuu.

Guren: "hey come here stupid Yuu!"

Yuu: "what?"

Guren: "slice the onions, do it, we have a guest."

Yuu: "ok, ok!"

Yuu then searched for a kitchen knife, he then found it and washed it with clean water, Yuu is obviously a **beginner** at slicing onions, because he is a **lazy brat**...but, he still agreed on cutting the onions...because he had the thought that, maybe **someday** he will be helping Guren with something **so little but still useful**. Back then he was always laying down on his own bed and locking himself in his own room while not talking that much with his dad, Guren. Suddenly, he snapped and realized what was happening to him. He felt a terrifying **familiar** pain, he noticed the blade had cut through his **soft skin** a little, he has tears dropping in his eyes, he couldn't see very well...he only felt pain and flowing liquid substances coming from his eyes. Mika and Guren noticed this and called Yuu with worried expressions on their faces. 

Guren: " Yuu, snap out of it!"

Mika: "Y-Yuu~chan, your crying?"

Yuu kept on crying, he didn't stop, while Mika has ran fast to Yuu and brought bandaids and wet wipes and brought the kitchen knife Yuu was holding down, he even wiped Yuu's tears. While Guren stood there beside them with confusion in his eyes and asked Yuu.

Guren: "o...oi Yuu what happened?"

Yuu hugged Mika and responded to Guren.

Yuu: "it was nothing I was just daydreaming."

Guren couldn't say anything...Mika hugged Yuu back and patted his back. Mika then asked Yuu with a confused face.

Mika: "Yuu~chan you're so emotional!, crying while cutting onions to the point you injure yourself!"

Yuu: "hmph!, don't mind me"

Mika: "it's just as I expected Yuu~chan you really are oblivious!"

Yuu: "h-huh?, ok fine your literally right! are you happy now?!"

Mika: "of course i am!, heheheheh"

Guren felt relieved to know that Yuu came back to his senses. "But, I wonder what makes him so comfortable around that blonde guy?" he thought to himself. He then responded with a relieved reply to both of them.

Guren: "good then, i'll be cutting the onions instead, then you two seat in the chairs while I do the whole work!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end Yuu is still lazy in my fanfic,  
> To be honest i'm not yet ready on including violence in my fanfic after I've read chap.93.  
> Right now I only want to write about fluff and Yuu's daily life in modern AU! ;D


	6. "Why are you so persistent?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika, Yuu and Guren ate together, when they finished eating Mika was able to return from his home, he rang his home's bell and the door opened to reveal??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this before you sleep, it will give you a happy and satisfied sleep ♪(^∇^*)

Mika's Perspective

"It's already 5:00" Mika thought to himself. He was finally near his home, he payed the taxi driver, left the taxi and rang his home's doorbell. The door opened to reveal an appearance of a preteen girl, She has calf length rosy pink hair, partially done up into two pigtails by black hairpieces that resemble a bat wings. It's his mom, Krul Tepes, Krul adopted Mika when he was 5 years old. Krul told Mika to come in, he went inside of his home, Krul closed the door and checked if there was someone following Mika because of the news Krul heard in the television early in the morning, she then closed the door. Mika walked to the kitchen and noticed Ashera, his brother eating bacon and egg on the table. Mika proceeded to go upstairs instead, Ashera noticed this and asked Mika.

Ashera: " you ate on his place?"

Mika heard Ashera and stopped walking.

Mika: "yeah I did."

Mika smiled widely at Ashera, for him it's been a long time, he hasn't seen his smile ever since that **incident** happened, Ashera grinned. Mika is finally in his own room, he got his clothes, and turned on the aircon, left his room with a lightbulb and went over to the comfort room. He washed himself and changed his clothes, he then finally went back to his room and checked for notifications on his phone. He suddenly found 1 text message from Yuu.

**{TEXT MESSAGES}**

**5 min ago**

**Yuu :** Mika were you able to go back home safely? 

"Shoot!, I made him wait 5 minutes." Mika thought to himself, he then replied to Yuu in WeChat.

**Mika :** " You were worried about me, Yuu~chan?"

**just had been sent 3 seconds ago.**

**Yuu :** no i'm not worried at all!

 **Mika :** your not worried?

 **Yuu :** yeah i'm not.

 **Mika :** then why did you text me then?

...

...

 **Yuu :** I...I just I.. dunno?

 **Yuu :** WAIT!, no i'm serious I don't really care!

 **Yuu :** how can I delete the 1st message?!!

 **Mika :** so you were lying Yuu~chan!

 **Yuu :** ...

 **Yuu :** ok fine you WIN! i'm outta here, see you tomorrow then!

 **Mika :** wait Yuu~chan something really terrible happened!

 **Yuu :** h..huh? what happened?

 **Mika:** ...

 **Yuu :** Mika?

 **Yuu :** hey are you still there?!

 **Mika :** just kidding Yuu~chan... i'm still here!

 **Yuu :** wait WHAT?

 **Mika :** see so you were actually worried about me, heheheh.

" If we were talking face to face I can totally see Yuu~chan's face red all over... and if possible I can...squish those cheeks...wait no don't dream too much." Mika thought to himself, while he was lost in his own thoughts before he realized it, Yuu unexpectedly sent a text message in WeChat that seem to be really honest and just like him.

{ TEXT MESSAGES: 1 NEW NOTIFICATIONS }

**Yuu :** Mika... you made my day today, your the best new friend I made, thank you for eating with me and Guren and lastly goodnight :)

Mika noticed this and it took him for like 30 seconds to reply something back to Yuu, he couldn't help but blush, in the end he was actually the one red all over...

END of Mika's Perspective

I'm going back to Yuu's Perspective!!

"Mika...that guy...why is he so persistent? I even acted boring so he could leave me alone..." Yuu thought to himself while hugging his pillow and covering his face with it, he even have blanket all over him, he's the type of guy who gets easily cold and wants something to warm himself up. Mika texting Yuu was definitely enough to make Yuu fall asleep fast. Yuu felt really relieved to be talking with someone before he sleeps. " It's really warm and soothing...It's the first time I felt like this" Yuu thought to himself.


End file.
